Ghost Division: Coat of Arms
by 1st Lt. Wipeout
Summary: So a completely random story. Multiverse Crossover, made completely from my own imagination, OP OC Rated M for everything and anything. Also, the genre ain't right. Please do review, just put in your opinion. Set after Strike Witches the Movie. Magic does not deplete in this story. Scattered profanities btw :) Re-write Up!
1. Introduction Chapter

On the 24th October 1945, the United Nations (UN), a coalition of 51 states was made to maintain peace after the Second World War. Eventually they grew to hold a total of 193 states. The UN became an official recognized organization promoting peace. However, by doing peacekeeping, many terrorist organizatons continue to plague their efforts. The regulars of the UN, the Blue Berets, numbering over 110,000, are headed by the Deparment of Peacekeeping Operations (DPKO). This, in turn reports to and is under the command of the United Nations Security Council (UNSC).

These men and women however, unlike other armies in the world, run on donations. They are described as a 'pull' force. For example, the NATO is a 'push' force, in which the NATO are deployed with their resources given to them.

To counter this problem, The UNSC decided to create a new branch of the army in the year 2002. This branch was kept a secret from all non-UNSC personnel. The United Nations Special Combat Operations (UNSCO). The UNSCO consisted of 3 regular Blue Beret Generals, 500 Elite Regulars and over 5,000 Special Combat Operators. These Operators are extremely skilled in all phases of combat, from Marksmanship to Espionage. They are deployed to the harshest and most unforgiving places on the planet, to carry out the most unthinkable and inhumane operations ever though of. Due to them being a separate army, the UNSCO decided to use the Reverse Tier system as rank instead of the usual ranks, although that stayed for formalities. Age was also not a concern as one could join at any age, youngest recorded at 12.

The Reverse Tier system is as follows;

Tier 6 – Identification, Designation of non UN personnel.

Tier 5 – Mostly just for indentification, designation for Regular Blue Berets.

Tier 4 – Most UNSCO units, Elite Blue Berets who have completed the 'Winged Dagger' course.

Tier 3 – UNSCO units who have been in service for over 5 years and/or have passively participated in Operatios deemed condemned by the DPKO, e.g. Operation Eight Sword Rondo, Operation Ascension.

Tier 2 – UNSCO units who have been in service for over 10 years and/or have actively participated in Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO.

Tier 1 – UNSCO units who have been in **ACTIVE** service for over 5 years **AND** have actively participated in Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO.

Tier 0 – Reserved Tier for the top 5 Operator in the UNSCO. Only applicable if the Operator has been in **ACTIVE** service for over 5 years **AND** have actively participated **AND SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED** in Operations deemed condemned by the DPKO. E.g. Operation Sand Witch, Operation Cake is a Lie.

In 2022, Operation Dynamo took place in the waters of Baker Island. The UNSCO forces were sent out the moment the USMC called a retreat. It was the largest operation that the UNSCO ever participated in. High hopes was placed on that mission as it was the day that the UNSCO was supposed to go public. That was instantly dashed as soon as they set foot on the island as a bomb detonated. A tactical nuke, as one would call it, was set off by the remaining terrorists in the area, their final act of defiance. Taking over 70% of the UNSCO forces with them, the UNSCO was forced back into secrecy, attempting to rebuild what they once had. On that very same year, the then youngest Tier 1 Operator made history by becoming the youngest Tier 0 Operator at age 17.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a really long time since I last updated any of my Fanfics, but I've finally been able to find time from my job and games to continue with these things. This story is going through a re-write due to a change in the P. Characters (Check my profile). The main parts will stay the same, but Character development and equipment will change. Also adding different languages. Without further ado, the Re-Written First Chapter of** _ **Ghost Division: Coat of Arms**_

CIC Johnathon Harner sat in a chair flanked by Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney and General of the Army Kenny F. Pershing. Infront of them, stood Oberstleutnant Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke who was currently giving her termly report for the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. John watched at the exchange between the Commander and the Chief. As usual, Marshal constantly tried to degrade the Fighter Wing to no avail. After all, the 501st and its fellow wings are the only one that can take down the Neuroi. Ususally, John would just allow the two to bicker till no ends and have the General step in afterwards, but not today. This time, he felt that he had wasted enough time sitting in his office planning battles that he will never be able to see the fruits of.

"Enough. Air Chief, General, you are done for today. You are dissmissed. Oberstleutnant, wait." John ordered.

The 2 who were sitting down looked at him with shock. The CIC never actually spoke during these meetings unless something important is happening. Nodding, both of them saluted before leaving the room. John beckoned to the Commander to follow him to his study room. Confused, the Commander just followed.

Once in the room, John pulled a chair and motioned to Minna to sit as he sat in his. Noticing how Minna was acting, he passed a piece of paper from under his table to her. Taking the paper, she read it. " _Budget… we are as low as it is and they're going to cut it again?! Huhhh…"_ She thought. Then she noticed a large sum of money at the bottom of the page. Shocked, she re-read the paper to realise that she wasn't getting cuts but finally getting some more money. She stood up and bowed her thanks to the CIC.

John waved her thanks away as he motioned her to take her seat once more. "Now then, Oberstleutnant, do you know why I am giving you this?"

"Is it because we are providing the adequate results?" She replied, uncertain.

"Adequate? Oh hell no, you are NOT providing the adequate results. You are providing the BEST and I repeat Best results in a long time. So don't degrade yourself." John said, chuckling. "That's not the reason though. That's because im sending a couple someones to assist you.

"Uhhhh… Come again, sir? Did you just say, assist me?" Minna stammered.

"Indeed I did, Commander. As of today, I, John Harner, Commander-In-Chief of the United Nations, officially assign Podpolkovnik Nikolai Petrov, or Oberstleutnant, since he's with the UN, to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing as a Long-Term Joint Op Commander." John said while attempting to keep a straight face. "Now come, his squad has already packed. Time to leave for you to all leave for Brittania!" John walked out of the room. Briskly, he used his personal radio to call in the appointed men to meet him in the hanger that contained Minna's transport plane.

"B-But sir! We don't need anymore people!" Minna said as she ran after the man. As the man continued to ignore her, she stepped in his way just as he was about to enter the hangar. "Sir, with all due respect, fucking listen to me!"

That caught John's attention. He stopped and looked at the girl, a questioning look on his face.

"Im sorry, sir, but I believe they would simply be a waste of resources! So please, sir, change your mind." Minna begged. Much to her dismay, he simply sighed and shook his head.

"No. I know what this is about and I don't believe they will be a waste. If I get a report from them that you are treating them badly, you'll get what's coming to you." John said, pointing at the plane. From one of the windows a young man watches the exchange. Sighing, she signals to the pilot of the plane to take-off as she stepped into the plane. She took a seat directly opposite of the man. She looked into his eyes to look for any form of insincerity or lust. Surprised that she found none, just silent understanding, she leaned back, pulled a book from under her chair began to read.

 **2 Hours Later**

" _Attention passengers, we are within visual range of the air base. Beginning our descent._ " The plane's intercomm system sounded. Commander Minna nodded at the man as he awoke from his nap. 10 minutes and a smooth touchdown later, Oberstleutnant Minna walked out the plane to be greeted by Major Sakamoto and Flying Officer Clostermann.

The Major spoke first. "Welcome back Minna. I hope dunderheads in the brass didn't treat you too badly."

"Yeah! I'd bet that CIC is still being a dick and keeping quiet isn't he? We should kick him out and change it with someone better." Clostermann followed up.

At this point, Petrov was visibly annoyed at hearing his friend being insulted, having heard the entire conversation. He and the other 4 were suiting up for combat. He was wearing the UN standard Officer's Field Uniform with combat boots, a black Ronin Chest Rig, a nodachi and a large pistol on his hip. He motioned to his men to continue gearing as he steps out of the plane. He walked towards the trio of witches who have yet to notice his presence. Once, close enough, he said, "And who, exactly, is being a dick?"

The trio turned around to notice the man. The Obersleutnant and the Major began to sweat when they notice him but Clostermann, who was oblivious to who he was said rudely, "The Commander has clearly stated that no male is allowed to talk to the witches so fuck off!"

Petrov raised an eyebrow at Minna, making her turn a little red while looking at the floor. He looked back at the girl and replied in turn. "Oberstleutnant Nikolai Petrov of the UNSCO. Tier 0 Operator, Ghost Division. I am assigned to this unit as a Long-Term Joint Op Commander, so I would advice against running your mouth. I do not appreciate anyone insulting any friend of mine."

Perrine stared at the man that addressed her. Her gazed wandered his uniform before landing on his epaulettes. She then quickly stood straight like a pole with a salute before asking for forgiveness. "Forgive me Sir! I didn't meant to be so disrespectful!

Petrov waves his hand to get the attention of the trio. "Let's get to introductions, shall we? I have already introduced myself, let's start with you, girl.

She blushes deeply as she bows down in apology. "Im sorry, sir! I am Perrine H. Clostermann, Flying Officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." She then stands straight and salutes.

Turning his gaze to the major, she quickly answers. "Major Mio Sakamoto, of the IFN and the 501st JFW."

Petrov nods as he put his hand up and pointed his index finger in the air, and made circles [1]. He then clenched his fist and pumped his hand up and down quickly [2].

Out of nowhere, the 4 others got up from their prone positions around the witches. Weapons out, they double timed to the man. "Now, then. Major, Oberstleutnant, Flying Officer? Shall we get to your office to settle the things?" John asks as he walks towards the main building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[1] Tactical hand signal for 'Rally up on me'

[2] Tactical hand signal for 'Double time'

 **To all those who actually clicked on this story, please tell me what you think. I had no clue on what to say when I made this. Complete nonsense in my head made into a feaseable story. Re Written!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Ghost Division: Untitled. If it was not clear before, this is a multiverse story. References may be taken from all sorts of places. I understand it may be confusing, so I'll just type out the main things that I'm pulling from. '** ** _Strike Witches, Girls und Panzer, Kantai Collection, Halo, Call of Duty, Arpeggio of Blue Steel_** **' are the ones most dominant. World will stay as the Strike Witches.**

Lieutenant-Colonel der Vorgesetzte Nikolai Petrov [Wipeout]

Colonel Fubuki Nagano [Snow]

Colonel Saito Kawaguchi [Wrath]

Major General Adalwolf Galland [Wolf]

Lieutenant General Robert Callahan [Dallahan]

The 8 of them walked into the Command Room. Nikolai sat at the one of the couches around the office while his escorts stood on either side of the door. The 3 witches stood directly opposite of the Oberstleutnant at attention, unsure of their current predicament.

"At ease, girls. Forget the formalities, yeah? Now then, Colonel Saito, the door?" Nikolai says as he gestures to the door. The escort named Saito nodded as he placed a Wall reinforcement at the door, effectively preventing anyone from coming in or leaving the room as well as soundproofing that part of the room.

The 3 witches watched in fascination as the little oval shaped thing began glowing as the man placed it on the door frame. Instantly, a transparent blue light shot up, covering the entire height of the door. "Ermm, what?" Perrine said in awe.

All 3 heads turned back to Nikolai as he coughed. "That is an invention of the UN, The Wall Reinforcement Module, able to be attached to a variety of doors, as well as be manually configured to the size you want. The module is used to strengthen wall three (3) times more than its original material, as well as block sound waves to increase the privacy of the area.

Not believing him in the slightest, the strong-headed Major charged at the door, only to bounce back with a bruise on her shoulder. "Holy Takoyaki! That is a strong door! Last week I was able to blow the door off its hinges no problem!"

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Minna Screeched. "YOU WILL BE PAYING FOR THAT DOOR! AS WELL AS A – ahem, as well as a written report as to why you felt the need to ram my door down. By Tomorrow." She finished with a stern glare.

Scared, the Major and Perrine grasped each other tightly, nodding rapidly.

This scene was rather comical to the UN Operators in the room, as it was like a sitcom. However, it appears that they had forgotten about them, which prompted another Operator to cough lightly.

The three (3) witches turned to them and quickly returned to their original positions, blushing madly.

"Now now, that's quite alright. It is understandable that you would discipline your subordinates, Oberstleutnant. However, I think it would be a good time for me to introduce my own subordinates, wouldn't you think?" Nikolai said, amused.

"J-Ja, Herr Oberstleutnant." Minna stammered.

Taking that as permission, Nikolai gestured to the man who placed the module on the wall. "This is Rikugun-Taisa Kawaguchi Saito, but he prefers the Karlslandich Rank, Oberst. He is my medium-ranged Jäger Specialist."

He then moved his hand to another man to his right. "This is Generalleutnant Adalwolf Galland, my short to Mid-range Maschinengewehr-Schütze."

Once more to his left. "General der Panzerfüsilier Robert Callahan, my Mid to Long-Ranged Assault Specialist."

Then finally to the one next to him, "Rikugun-Taisa Nagano Fubuki, or Oberst. She's my Long-Ranged Anti-Armour Sniper."

Confused, Minna asked, "But if you're a General der Panzerfüsilier, shouldn't you be in-charge?"

Robert smiled before replying. "That would be the case if I we're with you, but in the UN, ranks simply depict our experience and pay grade, we use the Tiering System to gauge our positions. In this case, since all 5 of us are Tier 0 Operators, Nikolai holds the top spot, thus he is In-charge."

Nodding slowly, she turned back to Nikolai. "So, um, what can you do in the skies?"

"We aren't actually built for long-range flying, but rather close-ranged manoeuvring. We have a designated air Carrier that the General pilots, and we deploy from there. We generally limit our flight range to about three (3) Km. We use these-" Nikolai gestured to his body. "Aerial Combat Enhancer Model R-178, or ACE-R units to fly. It uses liquid Hydrogen to move and allows us to travel at a top speed of 800km/h, and a turn time of no more than 6 seconds. We can stay in the air for 2 hours in the worst case, or 5 hours best." Then he pointed at the little flaps on his lower legs.

The witches stared at the ACE-R unit as its little flaps moved about systematically. They watched as a little hole just below a flap glow white and propelled the Oberstleutnant upwards by a centimetre.

"Incredible…" Major Mio muttered. She looked at the floating man. "Did you invent this yourselves?"

"I didn't, but Saito over there came up with the idea and forwarded it to the R&D department along with a prototype blueprint. They built it to scale and it worked, but the original design used aircraft fuel, which stank when burned, mind you. We also didn't have a lot of it, so we came up with a cleaner alternative, liquid Hydrogen. It wasn't able to last as long, less than half actually, but we have a massive abundance of the damn thing, coupled with all the nitrogen we were getting out of it, we used it to great success."

"Nitrogen? What would you want that for?" Perrine asked for the first time in a while.

"Nitrogen can be chemically made with Oxygen to create Nitrogen Oxide with the chemical formula of N2O. Nitrogen Oxide can then be used as a booster to our ACE-R units, increasing speed drastically, but only temporarily. With Nitro, as we call it, we can boost our max speed to 1200km/h. Just a little shy of breaking the sound barrier, but very dangerous. We can't turn it off once its on and we can only drop it to slow down. It also works as additional fuel, giving about another 10 minutes of flight time at 400km/h, but only if the main tanks are empty." Saito explained from his position by the door.

"Right now, we are ineffective as our air Carrier has yet to be delivered, but we can still do long-ranged support, if need be." Nikolai explained. "Now, can we get some room arrangements?"

"Ah of course, Oberstleutnant, you can stay in the room next to mine, so that you are close to the command centre if need be. Oberst Kawaguchi, you can have the room on the 1st Floor, numbered 112, Oberst Nagano can have the room opposite, 119, Generalleutnant Galland can have the room next to Oberst Kawaguchi, 113 and General der Panzerfüsilier Callahan can have the room next to Oberstleutnant Petrov for similar reasons."

Satisfied with the arrangements, Nikolai nodded to his team, dismissing them to their rooms. He turned back to the witches. "Flight Officer, can I ask you to leave the room? I need to discuss confidential Intel with your commanders."

Nodding, she quickly attempts to exit the room Attempt is emphasised, as she rams head-first into the reinforced door and falls back. "OW! Oww… what the hell? They were able to walk through just fine, why did I hit it?"

Stifling a laugh with a cough, Nikolai presses the button on the module, opening the door for the poor girl. Perrine walked out grumbling, rubbing her bruised forehead.

Turning back to the remaining witches, he quickly replies, "That was payback for John. Petty, I know, but still. That thing is permanent by the way, its like an extra secure lock, just press the button to open it. Here, this key card will let you get in from the outside." He says as he passes 2 of them to Minna. "I will hold one as well as Callahan."

Nikolai pulled an envelope from his left clasp-holster and passed it to Minna. "Those are my Mission objectives and orders pertaining this Operation."

On the paper it read:

 _Oberstleutnant Nikolai Petrov_

 _As per previously discussed, you will have assigned to the 501_ _st_ _Joint Fighter Wing, as a Joint Operations Commander. You shall hold the same level of power as the Commander of the 501_ _st_ _, in addition to the command of the UNSCO forces and Karlsland Panzer Division, Ghost._

 _We suspect a Level 7 invasion of the Neuroi, with both Air and Ground aspects. Reported to be in Luxembourg pushing towards Bastogne. We have moved the Ghost Division to Marche-en-Famenne, they should arrive in two (2) weeks. UNSCO 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_ _Heavy Assault Battalion are already en-route, 224_ _th_ _Special-Flight Wing are currently dispatched in the area as light aerial support as well an early warning system. We are naming this Operation Westwater, good luck Oberstleutnant._

 _Commander-In-Chief Johnathan Harner_

 _P.S. Surprise, Minna! We have increased your budget to an extra 100%, having those UNSCO lads will be rather…expensive heh. Good Luck!_

Oberstleutnant Minna's face changed several times during the reading, from shock to fear, to anger, to shock once more, to joy then finally settling at a deadpan stare. She passes the letter to Mio who basically did the same thing with additional 'great Takoyaki' being added every now and then. She passes the letter back to Nikolai, and finally flops down on the sofa next him. Mio sits in a slightly more dignified manner, in the chair in front of the sofa.

Minna pulls out a bottle of single-malt whiskey from a compartment hidden in a side panel of the couch. She pulls out 3 cups and poured one (1) each. Without waiting, she gulps it down and drinks pours another cup. Mio is seen doing the same, then switching to her sake reserves in the hilt of her Katana.

Lightly sipping his drink, Nikolai sit patiently for the two (2) witches to finish their stress-induced alcohol craze.

Around the 4th cup, Minna realises what she was doing, proceeded to swiftly plug the bottle and replace it in the couch. Mio never actually noticed as she hiccupped and looked around sultrily. Catching Minna's stern eyes as a sign of lust, she pounces on Minna and began to kiss her fervently while groping her chest. In shock, Minna didn't do anything and simply melted in the pleasure. Mio jumped off her and jumped out the window, cackling madly as she did.

Nikolai, slightly red and heavily amused at the laid-out form of the Oberstleutnant, shook her shoulder lightly, waking her from her lust-induced trance.

"I…I…um, I'm was, err…" Minna quickly stammered as she attempted to save her reputation.

Shaking his head, Nikolai laughed openly and replied, "It's fine Minna, I remember when Fubuki got pounced on like that, quite the same reaction." Nikolai watched as Minna's face turned completely red and laughed again. "I think it's time we take a break, we can discuss the Operation on a different time. I shall retire to my room, see you later Oberstleutnant."

 **3 hours later**

A loud wailing siren blasted from the base speakers, signalling a neuroi attack, or at least a neuroi being spotted nearby. As the witches rushed towards the hanger, the UN Operators used their Tac-pad to visualize and spot targets. By use of Orbital scopes, the Operators were able to get a clear view of 5 Boomerang Type-2 Flying Neuroi, just 5km east of the base.

With a quick static message from Nikolai, Fubuki quickly aimed her assisted 25mm Anti-Armour Rifle in the direction of the Neuroi. Loading a special Etherine-tipped APCR-T round, she took careful aim and fired. The shot was loud enough to be heard by the witches 3km away.

With the Witches

Upon hearing the loud noise, Minna turned to Lynette, a rather busty Britanian Witch carrying a .55 Boys Anti-Tanks Rifle. When she notices Lynette's confusion, she looked behind to see a purple tracer coming in her direction. Quickly swerving to avoid it, she looked towards where the bullet was going and noticed the Neuroi in front of her. The bullet impacted the Neuroi and instantly forced it to explode into little shards. In their shock, Minna was almost vaporised by a laser that was promptly blocked by Gertrud's shield. Realizing her current situation, she ordered the witches into battle.

With the Operators

"Excellent shot, Fubuki-chan. Although, if you waited a couple of seconds more, you could have gotten two pieces in a basket." Nikolai commented as he watched the satellite feed.

"Yeah, I think I have to recharge the Etherine, it looked rather lacking in that shot." Fubuki replied.

A couple more minutes of silent dogfighting, and the final neuroi has been destroyed. "A little lacking, aren't they? 10 witches with 4 type-2 targets, took them 13 minutes to clear."

3 minute later, all the witches have returned to the hanger and were about to leave when the UN Operators decided to make themselves known to the other witches on base.

The five (5) Operators stared at the witches and they replied in turn. Their eyes looked towards Fubuki's rifle as she was the only one visibly armed. Then they looked at the uniform of the 5 Operators in front of them, looking for any way to find their rank. Gertrud's, the Witch from earlier, eyes landed on the General der Panzerfüsilier epaulettes and promptly saluted, the other witches following suit.

"Good Evening General, Generalleutnant, Oberst and Oberstleutnant! Welcome to the Dover Strait Base, home to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Gertrud shouted crisply.

The Operators returned salute and dropped it, relieving the Witches as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

[1] A hand-held tactical database system used for analysing and displaying combat information.

[2] A pair of hybrid mechanical/magical propeller devices used by witches for flight and worn over their legs.

[3] A belligerent alien race that invaded the Earth

[4] Heads Up Display. Look it up

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Rewrite of the story finally coming through! Terribly sorry, friends. A lot of shit has happened.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So im sober again and wondering what I was doing with my past chapters but since after doing some spelling and grammar errors, it was actually pretty good. So i posted them in 2 days. Yep, I made both chapter 1 & 2 in a night while drunk. Well now that I got my senses, I will try my best to make good on my past chapters. Also the Author Notes for the past 2 chapters are typed in the same time as this. So do enjoy the third chapter of the Ghost Division: Coat of Arms.**

"Eugh… wha-what is this, sir?" Sakamoto asked, staring blankly at the map that is completely covered in red pins.

"That is the location of over 120 neuroi. I've been attempting to raise the Noble Witches but I've got no response thus far. My men are 2 minutes out, that'll take a while. Minna! How many combat ready personnel do we have?" John asked.

"2 Infantry Battallions, 600 men strong. All have varying armnements. Also, 1 Tank company, 10 light tanks, 10 medium tanks, 5 heavy tanks and 5 self-propelled artillery vehicles. 30 vehicles total." Minna replied promptly.

"No good, we need reinforcements. Do we have on-station artillery units?" John asked as he jots down the information on a piece of paper.

"Ah, 4 BL 7.2 inch Howitzers, Mk 6 on-site and 6 128mm FlaK cannons surrounding the base, hidden beneath the trees. 4 more 128mm on the 3 corners of the base and 1 on the tower." She replied, pointing out their positions on the map.

John shook his head in dissappointment. He was about to say something when his earpiece buzzed once more. "Wipeout here."

"Wipeout, Grinder reporting. We have safely landed and are currently refueling from our supplies on the plane. Should we unload them?"

"Understood, Grinder. Unload the supplies, place them in the hangar for now. Rearm for prolonged engagement. Tell Bug to meet me up here and bring the UCD [1]." John finishes as he cuts the connection. John looks up at Minna. "Minna, I need to ask a favor from you."

"Hmm? What do you need?" Minna asks.

"Umm, I haven't eaten anything the whole day and im kinda hungry so I'd appreciate if you could get some food for me and my boys." John asks awkwardly.

"Oh! Of course, sorry I forgot my manners, Perrine, if you would be so kind as to help out, I'd be ever so grateful."Minna said, smiling.

Perrine nodded as she walks out the door to the kitchen. She noticed one of the men, walking with a large box in his hands. Simply acknowlaging him, she kept walking towards the kitchen.

John watched Perrine leave the room and listened to her footsteps until it was no longer heard. He then brought up his TACPAD and told Minna and Mio in the most serious voice possible. "Both of you listen to me. What im about to tell you is absolutely Top-Secret. A single word of what im about to tell you gets out, and I'll have you both executed on the spot, Capish?"

The both of them nodded solemly.

"Tell me, what do you know of dimensions? Minna? Mio?" John asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Unh? Dimensions? As in the sizes in meters and centimeters?" Mio asks, confused. Minna had the exact same expression on her face.

"No, I mean worlds. Place exactly like the one we are in now, but with different events that cause changes in its future." John answers.

Minna laughs nervously. "You're kidding right? This has got to be one of your best jokes yet! You've got us completely fooled! Right?"

Much to her dismay, John shook his head. "It's not a-" John stopped mid-sentence when he heard a knock on the door. Tensing up, he walks over, gun in hand and opens the door.

"Commander, you asked for me?"

John sighs in relief as he lets the man into the room. "Aye, Lt. Im was about to explain the anomality classed as R1. Would you like to join me?"

"Ok boss. Just let me set up the machine first."

"Gotcha, bug." John turned back to the girls. "As I was saying, it is not a joke. This is serious as all hell and I expect you treat it that way. This world as you know it, im afraid, is not the original. While I will not tell you the original, I will tell you a little something. Me and my men? Yeah, we came from there." John leaned back in his chair, waiting for some sort of development from the girls.

"S-so you… mean that… I… don't know anymore." Minna muttered, shaking her head. Mio still stood blankly.

"Sir, the machine is ready. Channel set to CV2." Bug reported as he stood up.

John nodded as he got up and walked over to the machine. Placing a random date, he waited for the channel to open. He looked over his shoulder to the girls. "You might want to come here. A bit of proof might do you good."

A screen in the centre turned white as the connection began. Bug sat down in a chair with a pair of headphones on his head. In his hand, a large board filled with sliders and knobs sat. He signalled thumbs up before turning a knob clockwise. A pad on the floor began glowing red, launching sparks up in the air.

"Bug, set displacement at 30%, bring my bearing to 260 degrees. Full charge!" John says as he watched the monitor.

On his order, Bug pushed 2 sliders up and turned a knob. The previously glowing red pad faded to a soft white light. Then He pushed a large slider with a handle all the way up. The pad burst into a bright ray of white mixed with small strands of green and red with the occassional purple and blue. "Full Charge, aye!" Bug finished as he pulled the large slider all the way down. The pad's light died down to dull blue glow. "Ready for transport, sir! Location is at the Maizuru Naval Base, at precisely 1600 hours. 2 hours max, you're good to go!"

John nodded and pulled a white naval cap from his back pocket. Settling in on his head, he turns to the girls. "So? Are you ready to take a trip? We'll be back, don't worry."

"Ah, I…Ok, but if this fails, I'll hunt you to no end, ya hear?" Minna said sternly.

"Yes, yes, now come, just walk through the pad. I'll follow after." John said, pushing Minna towards the pad. Minna looked nervously at Mio as she got close enough to the machine to hear the humming. John followed her gaze and pulled Mio closer. Without warning, he pushed both of them through and followed a split-second after.

After getting that rough shove, both Minna and Mio fell face first onto a carpetted floor. They stayed that way for a while until they heard a voice. "Umm, a-are you ok nanodesu?"

Both of them got up from their positions on the floor. Looking for the source of the voice, they noticed a young girl, around 13 wearing a serafuku with an anchor emblem on her chest. She had brown hair made in a slightly disheveled manner and brown eyes.

Both witches looked at each other for a bit before they looked back at the girl. Before either of them could say anything, a small blue light flashed behind them.

John looked around for the first time in months. A small smile creeps up his face as he takes in the familiar surroundings. Hearing a small squeak to his left, he turns to see the witches infront of a girl.

"Sh-shireikan! I missed you, nanodesu!" The girl shouted as she bounded as fast as she could over to the man. John stood with his arms open, catching the girl and hugging her.

"Inazuma-chan! It really has been too long! How are you doing? And your sisters for that matter?" John said smiling widely.

The witches could only stand and stare. "U-um, Commander… what is going on? Who is this? Where are we?" Minna asked nervously, not really wanting to break the moment.

John let go of the girl, stood up and kept a hand on her head, rubbing it softly. "This is what I was talking about. Other dimensions, worlds that other events have happened. As for where we are, we are at the Maizuru Naval Base, Japan."

"Japan? Where's that?" Mio asked

"Ah, that would be Fuso for you. With you, it's called Fuso, here it's called Japan. Liberon is America and Brittania is Britain. As for her, well lets let her introduce herself shall we?" John replied as he took his hand off the girl.

"Ah! My name is Inazuma, 4th ship of the Akatsuki class destroyers. Pleasure to meet you!" She said with a bow. She looked at John and at his permission, she ran out the door.

John laughed as he walked around his former desk. Taking a key from his belt, he opens a secret drawer. Inside, a white naval uniform sat. Taking it, he draped it over himself. Once satisfied with his appearance, he walked over to the witches. "Well come on then, time for you to meet the rest of the base!"

"Wait, Commander. You still haven't told us anything about this place." Minna said as she held onto John's shoulder. When he tried to escape from her clutches, she held him even tighter. "Sir, please. Tell us."

"Oh fine. This is a similar Earth but instead of aerial units, they are sea. That girl? She is a destroyer, of the Imperial Japanese Navy. Yep, you heard me. A ship _girl._ She is basically the spirit of a ship sunk that came back in a human form. Now come, I really want to meet the rest and by my count, we've wasted half an hour already." John explained before opening the door. Opening and checking for ambushes, he walks out, the witches following him.

Walking out into the open, he hears explosions. Identifing them as training rounds, he along with the girls walked over to the training bay. Once near the bay, he notices the Sendai-class sisters assesing a ship girl. He quietly creeps closer to them until he could hear their comments.

"Hmm… she needs balance, she is top heavy so maybe some night training might help." Said the one on the far left.

"She looks so determined! Maybe she has so idol spirit!" The middle one said.

"Her shots are a bit off, some minor tweaking would do." The last finished.

John got as close as possible before saying, " _Without Dissent, Without Shame, Without Resentment._ She has that. At least, that's what you told Fubuki eh?"

All 3 of them snapped their heads to the direction of the voice. Seeing the naval uniform, they snapped to. Then they saw his face. All three of them shouted together. "EHHHH?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[1] Universal Communications/Converter Device


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey, all! Nice to see that you guys enjoy my more random things than my structured ones. Honestly had no clue that you guys would like this kind of thing. So some of you would be comfused on the envents of last chapter. They found large neuroi force, talk a little about units then go in to another world? Isn't it a bit off? The answer is no. They will spend literally 10 seconds in the Kancolle world while it feels like 2 hours. So next chapter, up!**

The 3 Sendai-class girls stared in shock. It's been literally months since they last saw John. Naka was the first one to snap out of it. "T-teitoku? Is it really you?"

John laughed heartily. His left hand ruffling Naka's hair while his right pulled the other 2 closer. "Missed me?" He asked with a smirk.

Jintsuu placed both his hands on the man's arm. "Im glad you're back, Teitoku… I… no, we missed you. There were a lot of losses when you were gone. You'd fine the base… emptier than when you left us." Her eyes began tearing up. "Much emptier…" She said quietly before burying her head into his chest. Sniffling sounds could be heard and it was slowly, but surely, breaking John's heart.

John pulled his hand away from Naka's head and hugged Jintsuu tightly. "Hey now, it's ok. I'm here now. Shhh… that's it, cry it out. You did good, holding it in." John looked up to see Sendai in a similar state.

Visible tear lines streaking down her cheeks, her hands clenched into a fist, her head down. Her mouth opened but no sound came. She took as step forward before jumping on top of John. "Baka! Baka baka baka baka! Why?! Why'd you leave us? You, you Kuso Teitoku!" She shouted, ramming her fists as hard as possible into the man's stomach.

The 2 witches who were watching finally decided to step in. It was clear on the Commander-In-Chief's face that he was hurting. Bad idea, it seems, as Sendai, who turned when someone touched her shoulder, swung a punch at Mio. Mio, in turn projected a shield that stopped the punch in its tracks.

The blue light drew the attention of everyone, even Jintsuu. Sendai, seeing as her attack got stopped, pulled back and ran in the direction of the cruiser and destroyer dorms. Naka gave the witches a curious look before chasing after her sister. Jintsuu stayed in the man's arms. John coughed as he rubbed his chest. "Ow… so… That bad, huh?" He asked quietly. Jintsuu nodded solemly.

"Guh… come on then, lets get to the office. I think Inazuma-chan has brought her sisters there." John grunted as he walked back into the office, arm on his chest.

From outside the office, John could hear the loud excited voices of his girls. He took a deep breath before opening the door. Instantly, all the voices quietened down. He walked as professionally as possible, with the most serious face he could muster. He snapped his fingers, signalling one of the girls to shout, "Officer on deck!" and had the entire assembly salute. Returning the salute, he sat down on his chair, a hardened look on his face. He could visibly see the girls in front of him had lots to say including the 2 witches who stood at a corner. Then a girl with a short-sleeved serafuku came up to him. The girl looked nervous as all hell. "A-anu…"

Externally, John kept his serious face. Internally, he was, by all means, happy to see that she survived. "Yes, Fubuki? What is it that makes you so special as to not raise your hand before speaking?"

At this point, Fubuki looked stricken. " _Is the commander I once knew gone? All this time?"_ She thought as she looked into his eyes. Then she caught it, the glint of mischief in his eyes. She took a step back and saluted an apology.

John knew the gig was up. "Ah fuck it. Come here!" He shouted as he laughed. Fubuki, too, laughed as she leapt into his open arms. John swung the little girl around as tears fell from his eyes. That very instant, the other destroyers came clammering around him, begging for head pats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
10 minutes later  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, that's enough! We have other things to worry about." John says as he gestures to the 2 witches who were staring awkwardly to the mess. "These are the girls from CV3. Please come here you two, and introduce yourselves."

The duo came up and had Mio start. "My name is Mio Sakamoto, Major, Fuso Imperial Navy, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"I am Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Karlsland Airforce, 501st Joint Fighter Wing." Both of them bowed when finished.

Fubuki was the first to respond. "Hi! Im Fubuki, nameship of the Fubuki-class special destroyers." The rest followed after.

"Im Mutsuki! Nameship of the Mutsuki-class destroyers."

"Hello, im Yuudachi, poi~, Shiratsuyu-class destroyer poi!"

"Im Akatsuki, nameship of the Akatsuki-class special destroyers."

"Im Ikazuchi of the same class and this is Hibiki!" Hibiki just nodded her head in greeting.

"Jintsuu, Sendai-class Light Cruiser."

John nodded his head as he counted everyone. He turned to Jintsuu and asked nervously, "Say… Jintsuu-chan, this isn't everyone…right?"

When she shook her head, John felt a world of relief wash over him just to have it taken back when she put up 3 fingers.

"Th-three? But…but…" John whispered in shock. He places his head in his hands and shakes it constantly. He looks up, scared. "Including your sisters? Shit! Kuso! Verdammt! Zut! God fucking damn!" He shouts to nothing in particular.

"Sir, please. There are kids present." Mio tells him, earning a look from John.

John sighed as he mumered an apology. "Who's the missing one?" He asks Fubuki.

"Um… Ryuujou-san, sir." Fubuki says quietly.

"What about Nagato?" John asks in a desperate attempt to find news of some of his beloved girls.

Fubuki shook her head. "Sunk last month sir, heavy bombardment."

"Mutsu? Ise? Hyuuga?"

"Sunk, sir."

"Akagi? Kaga? Soryuu? Hiryuu? Shokaku? Zuikaku?"

"G-gone, sir. Im sorry, we tried." Jintsuu finished.

"The world?"

"Abyssal, sir. We are the last ones alive."

John grunted in anger. It seems to be the end of this world. "Right! All of you! Pack up! Bring all the supplies you can, I am going to get you out of here! I'll be back in 2 days time, be ready by then! Until that time, I need to return to CV2 so be good and stay safe! Dissmissed." John turned to the witches. "Come on, 2 hours is up. Follow." He said as he walked through a wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John walked through the pad quickly, knowing that the witches behind him would probably fall flat again.

"Welcome back, sir! Exactly 10 seconds have passed, must have been serious. What's wrong?" Bug asked as he took of his headphones.

"CV3 is lost. We are evacuating the girls to this world." John said gruffly as the witches fell flat, as expected. "Get up, we need to plan for your own battle."

Minna and Mio got up from their sprawled state and walked over to the map on the table. Mere seconds later, Perrine walked in, holding a tray with scones and tea. "I hope this is good enough for you sir. It's the fastest thing I could make."

John nodded in appreciation as he took a scone for himself and another for Bug. "Thank you, Perrine, much appreciated. Now then, for the Neuroi numbers, my recon tells me that there were over a hundred Infantry Neuroi, 20 Tank types,dozens of small and medium airbourne Neuroi and and a single big-ass Neuroi."

The door to the room opened to reveal Captain Locke. The man saluted as he entered. "Sorry to intrude, sir. I brought the heavy gun." He said as he placed a long rifle of the table. "I'll be taking my leave, sir."

John nodded as he looked at the rifle. Snapping his fingers, he drew the attention towards him. "This ladies, is a Anti-Vehicle Heavy Gauge Barrel Select-fire rifle also known as AVH-08. It has a quadrupedal rifle rest and chambers 20mm by 135mm High Explosive Armor Piercing Fin-stabilised Discarding Sabot rounds. It holds 15 rounds in a magazine and its self-loading."

Minna and Mio looked in wonder of the long weapon. Perrine was a more comprehensive. "Self-loading?"

John nodded. "Think of it of a M14. Semi-automatic, on a sniper rifle, and this is the standard primary weapon for all marksman in the field of a UNMC soldier."

John pointed back to the map on the table. "Now think. What is every one of you witches are armed with one of these? We could take out the small and medium ones with relative ease. We could support the ground troops slightly. We could do many things. Thing is, do you think that your girls can do it?"

"What?" Minna asked, confused.

"I mean" He said as he walked quietly over to the door. He yanked it to reveal the witches of the 501st tumbling in. "Can they, who can't follow orders, do it?"

"What is this? Shirley? Gertrud?" Minna asked, sternly.

"A-ah I was just watching this group of them listen in so I came over to see what the fuss was about. Then… then I got curious and …" Getrud tried to explain, failing miserably. "Sorry, Ma'am."

"Welp, since were all here, may get some introductions?" John asks.

"Sure, im Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager, United States of Liberon Army Air Corps, 501st Joint Fighter Wing. You can call me Shirley though."

"Flight Lieutenant Gertrud Barkhorn, Karlsland Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Flying Officer Erica Hartmann, Karlsland Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Flying Officer Sanya V. Litvyak, Empire of Orussia Imperial Army, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Flying Officer[1] Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Somnus Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini, Duchy of Romanga Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Sergeant Lynette Bishop, Brittania Air Force, 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

John nodded to each of them before revealing his own rank. "My name is John Harner, Commander-In-Chief of the United Nations. Codename Wipeout."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[1] The Wiki tells me that she is a Flying Officer but the anime shows her with a Flight Lieutenant so please tell me in the comments what I should pu in.


	6. Chapter 4: Kancolle

**CV3: Kancolle World**

 **After the departure of John Harner**

Fubuki looked around the room. She counted 8, including herself. Adding in Sendai-san, Naka-san and Ryuujou-san, there were only 11 total Kanmusu left in the world.

"F-Fubuki-san… what do we do now?" Inazuma asked quietly.

"Simple, we pack up and get ready to leave. You all heard Jo…the Admiral's order. We have 2 days to pack up and go. Also, we still need to find Ryuujou. Anyone know where she is?" Fubuki replies, determination in her eyes.

"Anu…" All eyes turned to Jintsuu. "Last I heard she was returning from the last sortie we did. We have no clue where she actually is though."

"Last sortie… Ah! Operation RO, right? If she's returning then she should be just outside of the base's artillery range right?" Fubuki asked, getting a nod from Jintsuu. "Then, shouldn't we go escort her back in? She could be damaged and need some help."

They all nodded and headed over to the Sortie Docks. Whilr running, Fubuki quickly assigned members around. "Right! Destroyer Division 6 and Jintsuu-san, form up to become Destroyer/Torpedo Squadron 1. For the sake practicality, we shall call it Desron 1. When Sendai-san and Naka-san comes back, They, along with me, Yuudachi-chan and Mutsuki-chan will form Desron 2. When Ryuujou-san comes, she will make Carrier Division 1. Any objections?"

The group shook their heads just as they reached the Dock. "Good! Desron 1, ready to sortie! 30 seconds!" Fubuki shouts as she climbs the stairs to the control room. Once in, she pulls the starting lever.

"Ready! Standard procedure A-3! Full load, 5 Seconds! ...Go!" She says over the intercomm. Desron 1 responds with a loud cheer as they move forward to get to the Sortie Pads. Once successfully launched, They moved to the estimated position at flank speed.

"Radio check, come in Desron 1."

"Hibiki, reporting."

"Inazuma, r-ah! Hawawawa! I mean ready!"

"Inazuma, do it properly! Akatsuki, setting out!"

"Huh! Akatsuki, we are already set out! Ikazuchi ready!"

"Enough now, Jintsuu, ready."

Fubuki sighed, listening to the arguments. I suppose a time like this would make anyone quarrel over anything. She pressed the comms talk button once more. "Guys, come on. Ryuujou-san could sink just because of this! Get moving!"

A chorus of rogers was heard as the lines finally cut. Nervous, she turned to her 2 closest friends. "Mutsuki-chan, Yuudachi-chan, is it… do you think… can we…I mean…" Fubuki tried to say but ended up mumbling.

Mutsuki hugged her, pulling Yuudachi in along with her. "Shhh… enough. No one expected you to take charge now, just as no one expected you to take charge back when you were with the 5th Mobile Unit. Even then, you still had help right? Let us help you. There's no need to try take on this burden alone."

"T-thank you, Mutsuki-chan. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. I mean, is this it? The world, is it over? Is all that we have fought for, a waste? Our sisters, comrades, their sacrifice, for naught?" Fubuki says when she finally released her friend.

"I-…don't…" Mutsuki stuttered as she tried to reply. After all, they all lost much to the Abyssals. She was quietly sighed in relief when Fubuki's attention was directed to the radio comms.

"Desron 1 to Fleet Command. We have located Ryuujou-san. She's heavily damaged. She has an enemy mobile fleet tailing her. Engaging now."

"No! Desron 1, grab Ryuujou-san and run! We cannot afford another lost now!"

"Fleet Command, We assure you, we will not sink. Enemy fleet consist of 3 Na-class destroyers. We can take them. Don't worry."

"Ju-Just come back safe! Command out."

Releasing her hold on the comm button she sat down worried.

 **DESTROYER SQUADRON 1**

"Desron! Assault line formation!" Jintsuu ordered as they neared the damaged carrier. "Begin firing!"

The combined firepower of 4 destroyers and a single light cruiser was very effective against the enemy fleet. After the first run, 2 of the enemy Na-class destroyers have been sunk. The last, however, successfully dodged the rounds and retaliated, lightly damaging Akatsuki.

"Ahh! Damn you!" Akatsuki shouted in pain. She fired a torpedo salvo at the destroyer, sinking it with a satisfying boom. "Enemy sunk!"

"Good work, Akatsuki-chan. Now let's get to Ryuujou-san and bring her back." Jintsuu said as she turned and sped towards the carrier. "Ryuujou-san, are you alright?"

"Eheh, well ive been better. But yeah, im good. Just need to get back to base and jump into a nice bath." Ryuujou replied tiredly. "Well, let's go!"

Jintsuu nodded and signalled for her squadron to form up on her. "Let's head back."

"Desron 1, this is Command. Have you secured the target?"

"This is Jintsuu, yes. We have Ryuujou-san safe, heading back to base now. We also defeated the enemy Mobile fleet. 1 injured, Akatsuki."

"Roger, once back, please direct the 2 to the docks. Then have the rest of your squadron resupply. Once done, come back up to the meeting room. Command out."

"Copy, command. Desron 1, out."

 **Maizuru Naval Base  
Command Base**

Fubuki sighed in relief. Successfully sinking the enemy fleet was a start but there was so much that could have happened. Now that the last ship girl was on her way back safely, she can focus on other things. Resources were no problem, over 10,000 units of Steel, Bauxite, Fuel and Ammo. No shortages of repair buckets either, with over 100 of those.

A knock on the door pulled Fubuki's attention away from the things. The door opened to reveal Yuudachi. "Oh Yuudachi-chan, what can I do for you?"

"Come along, you haven't eaten yet right? Mutsuki-chan is making some food at the shop. Im going to go get Sendai-senpai and Naka-senpai first though, you don't mind do you?"

Fubuki shook her head as she walked out of the Command Room. "Let's go!"

The duo walked up the path towards the Cruiser Dormitories. On the way there, they noticed the run down building beside it. The sign said _Battleship Dormitory_. Both of them lowered their heads. The last battleship, Nagato, protected the current occupants of the naval base to the very end. A plaque rested on the side of the door. It read:

 _ **We are all.**_

 _ **We were all!**_

 _ **We, we will resist and bite!**_

 _ **Bite hard, Cause we are all in sight!**_

 _ **We, we will take up arms and fight!**_

 _ **Fight hard!**_

 _ **Resist and do what's right!**_

The plaque brought both of them to tears. For, truly, that is exactly what each and every battleship did till the bitter end. Finally, they reached the Cruiser Dorms. Climbing the stairs to the room, they heard a loud crash. Dashing, they nearly broke down the door to see Sendai on the floor, her Tanto out and a bunch of boxes on top of her. Naka was sitting on one of the room's beds look sadly at her sister.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but what happened here?" Fubuki asked.

Naka stood up and pulled a box off the girl. "Sendai-san isn't very happy with the Admiral right now. When she saw a picture of him, she slashed at it and accidentally knocked down a pile of boxes behind it."

Sendai stood up quickly, sheathing her blade. "Of course im not happy! He disappears for 2 years, abandoning us! Then he shows up with 2 other girls and now he wants us to leave? I am not giving up on this world!"

"Sendai-senpai… Im sure Admiral has reasons for leaving us. And, do you really want to stay? Look around us, do you see anything worth fighting for anymore?" Yuudachi said seriously, her 'poi' not showing.

"Leaving would mean all that the other's sacrifices would be in vain! Surely you understand, Yuudachi-chan! You lost many sisters to this war did you not? Do you not want to avenge them? You too, Fubuki-chan?" Sendai tried to convince the pair.

To her dismay, Fubuki shook her head. "They sacrificed their lives so that we can live, Sendai-san. To not sink like they did. My sister, Isonami-chan told me this while I held her when she sank. "Do not sink, Fubuki-chan. I sacrificed myself so that you and the others may prosper. Should the time comes that we lose this war, run. Run with all your strength, take as many as you can. Don't fight, run. Run so you can live to fight another day. Promise me this, Fubuki-chan. Thank you… I will…see you again, someday…farewell, sister…"

Tears formed in both Sendai's and Fubuki's eyes. Sendai stepped forward and held the girl in her arms. "Im sorry, Im so sorry Fubuki-chan. I should be lucky. I still have my sisters while you both have lost all of them."

"I-its ok, Sendai-san. Ive made my peace with it. Will you change your mind and come with us?" Fubuki asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I-I'll think about it for now."

Fubuki nodded. "Oh yeah! Mutsuki-chan is making some food for us! Let go to the shop!"

The 2 crusiers nodded as they followed Fubuki and Yuudachi out to the shop.

When they reached, a delicious smell wafed from it. They opened the door to see Mutsuki cooking something. Walking in, Fubuki asked, "Mutsuki-chan, what are you making?"

"Ah! Fubuki-chan, im making curry and some miso soup. I also started up the machine to make some ice-cream. It'll be done soon so please wait at the seating area, ok?" Mutsuki replied as she tasted the curry.

"Ok, thanks Mutsuki-chan. Do we have any Ramune? We could serve that first."

"Yeah, I think there's some in the cooler. Go check it will you?"

Fubuki nodded her response as she went out back into the storage area. True to her word, Fubuki found 4 boxes of ice-cold Ramune in the coolers. Taking out a box, she hauled it over to the seating area.

In the seating area, the members of Desron 1 who have returned sat down, exhausted. But when they noticed Fubuki carrying a heavy box, Jintsuu jumped up to help her carry it.

"Here, Fubuki-chan, let me help you with that." Jintsuu said as she grabbed the ends of the box.

"Ah! Jintsuu-san, you should sit down, you must be exhausted! Don't worry about it, I can carry this box. Its filled with things for you guys anyway."

"Nonsense, you're more likely to drop the box! Come on, let's move."

The duo walked slowly to an empty table and set down the box. Fubuki opened it to reveal bottles of Yamato's Special Ramune. Calling out to the other to come, she began pulling out bottles and passing them out to whoever comes first. Once everybody has taken a bottle, she takes one for herself and one more for Mutsuki. She closes the box and heads over to the kitchen.

"Mutsuki-chan? Ive brought some Ramune for you!"

"Ah, thank you, Fubuki-chan! Can you help me with something though? Can you help me carry the pot up front? It's ready."

"Sure thing! One two up!" Fubuki pulled the pot up on one side while Mutsuki held the other. Walking back to the table with the box, she placed the pot on the table. Soon everyone has taken a share. Akatsuki appeared and instantly clammered to get some food and Ramune, completely disregarding how a lady should act.

Fubuki nodded as she looked at everyone remembering Ryuujou, she got up, excused herself and dashed to the docks. Upon reaching, she got to the dock control and sent in an instant repair bucket to the dock Ryuujou was using.

Inside, Ryuujou relaxingly stretched out in her tub. Hearing a chain noise, she looked up just in time to see a bucket dump its contents on her face. "Wh-… Gah!" She exclaimed, spluttering.

"Ahaha sorry about that, Ryuujou-san."

Ryuujou looked up to see Fubuki stand. "Fubuki-chan, you coulda warned me before doin anything."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that we made food and we wanted you to join us."

"Haa… just let me get dressed, yeah?"

Fubuki nodded and waited outside the docks. 10 minutes later, Ryuujou came out nice and clean. "Right, let's go!"

When they reached the shop and opened the door, they noticed everyone eating ice-cream. Ryuujou pouted. "Hey hey! Is there no more food?"

"Ryuujou-san, don't worry, we saved you some curry and miso soup. Also ice-cream, for both of you." Mutsuki replied. "So come on and eat up! Here, some Ramune as well.

 **And that's a wrap! A single chapter, sorry for not updating for so long, been very busy.**


	7. Chapter 5

"C-Commander-In-Chief?! Excuse us, sir! We didn't mean any disrespect!" Shirley said, at attention. The other girls, not including the Minna, Mio or Perrine snapped to. They set their salute and kept it there, waiting for any sort of recognition from the man.

John stood by the door, eyes scanning each girl. After about 5 minutes of staring, he returned the salute, allowing the girls to rest their arms. "At ease, girls. Next time, though, I hope you can follow orders." John sighed. "Ignore the rifle for now, girls. Commander?"

Wing Commander Minna nodded as she pointed at the table. The witches gathered round it to see what she was pointing at. Some gasped while one just looked away. "This is our position now. This is the last recorded enemy location during our last recon. This is the projected enemy position for 24 hours. As you can see, we have-" Minna stopped to check her pocket watch. "-18 hours to get our infantry in position to defend this base. I need all of you to get rested up. We will need every available personnel on this one. Now is 1800 hours. Assemble at the Briefing Room at 0530 hours tomorrow. Dissmissed." The witches saluted once before turning to leave, including Perrine.

John watched for a bit before turning to Minna. "Commander, have the commanding officers of the two infantry battallions and the Tank Commanders for the Light and Medium Tanks come in. We need to discuss their locations and send them out ASAP." He pulled out his TACPAD to communicate wordlessly with Captain Locke who was still in the hangar.

TACPAD Conversation #1

 _Start Conversation_

" _James, I need some help."_

" _Sure thing, Wipe. What can I do for you?"_

" _I need you to set up a showcase for our heavy weapons. Im afraid we have to give the Witches some guns."_

" _Yes sir. What about the War Pig sir?"_

" _Not that, that's still a one-of-a-kind gun. I'll see you later, Captain"_

 _End Conversation_

John looked up just in time to see Minna drop her landline. He turned slightly to see Bug wolfing down the scones that Perrine left. Shaking his head, he walks over and grabs his shoulder. "Hey Lt, Captain Locke needs some help downstairs. Something about the War pi-!" John didn't manage to finish as Bug dashed out the room at the sound of his precious gun being handled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
 **Sorry, I can't write strategy on ground units. So this is a time skip until I get my secondary writer to get on it.**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **2 Hours Later**

"Right, you have your orders, I expect all units to be in position in 12 hours time. Carry every single heavy weapon you can get hands on and every single vehicle you can man." John finished as he withdrew his hands from the table. "Dismissed"

The 3 men saluted. John returned it and they walked out the room. Sighing, he turned to the girls. "Right then, anything else before we leave for the Hangar? Got some hardware to show you. Might give ya the upper hand on the Neuroi."

The girls shook their heads as John picked up the rifle, and turned around, walking towards the hangar.

At the hangar, John knocked the door twice before giving a swift rap. A reply of 2 raps and 3 knocks was heard before the door slid open a little bit, just enough to let John, Minna and Mio in.

Inside, the once barren Hangar now contained some of the most advanced tech in the world. A load of rifles, pistols, shotguns and rocket launchers sat on display atop some tables with camoflauge netting. A couple of special weapons also sat but they were seperated from the clump of commons. 2 crates sat in a corner, the top broken off to reveal Ammunition and Grenades. Another crate sat in the middle of the room but it was still sealed.

Locke came running up to the trio, his rifle slung on his back. "Sir! We got almost all out, just the Theshir is left in the crate. We are ready to begin demonstration."

John nodded as he walked over to the first table, where David sat, cradling an M60, which he named 'War Pig'. "Hey, get up. Time to show our guests what we have to offer."

"Right-o! Come round, you two! This first one is the K-4 Automatic Pistol. Fires a HE .45 caliber round and holds 32 rounds in a magazine. 800 rounds per minute. Very effective against light to medium armour opponents." David picks up a very blocky looking pistol. After ejecting and showing them a round, he reloads the pistol and places it back down. "Don't worry, we will go through shooting it later. Now on to the next pistol. This is HR-008. Its similar to the one Wipeout uses but his is a tad bit more powerful. This one fires a .50 caliber HEAP round and has 8 rounds in a magazine. It has a low rate of fire at 400 rounds per minute so be careful. Effective against all types of units."

John nods and walks over to the next table, knowing that we have only 2 pistols. Seeing the rifles, he smiled. "And over here, sorry Dav, im taking over for now, are some the most powerful rifles you'll ever see. This is a personal favorite, Good for short to long range combat. M44 Enhanced Combat Rifle. Fires a 12.7mm by 68mm FMJ round and has 30 rounds in a magazine. A high rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute. It can also load 12.7mm by 68mm HEIAP rounds but those are harder to find. But you're not here for the light stuff." John replaces the Rifle with an even longer rifle. "This is the Vas-180. Fires a 30mm by 99mm HEIAP round and has 6 rounds in a magazine. A very slow rate of fire at 240 rounds per minute, but still manageble.

This continued on for another hour but finally managed to finish and the witches bid farewell to retire to their beds. The soldiers of Ghost Division thought the same as all 5 of them walked up to their individual rooms.

John paced around his room in worry, his mind straying to the thoughts of his girls back in CV3. When he left 2 years ago, he made it clear to Nagato that she was authorized to do as an Admiral would, same with Fubuki, should anything happen to Nagato. It hadn't occurred to him that the fleet would not do well under the other two's command. He had known Nagato for a long time and knows that she is one of the most capable shipgirls around. While Fubuki had been newer, he had no doubt that she would do well. " _Oh, just 2 more days until I can get them over here where its somewhat safer."_

 **Next Day, 0500 hours  
Briefing Room**

The Witches of the 501st began filing into the Briefing Room, half an hour early. Each of them with eyes shining with anticipation. Commander-In-Chief Wipeout and Wing Commander Minna stood at the front of the room, hands behind their backs, standing in attention. By 0515 hours, every single witch in the building, along with the other 4 members of Ghost Division stood at attention infront of their selected seats. John looked around the room and when satisfied, he saluted. The rest of the assembly returned the salute and sat down at his order. John gestures to Minna to begin the Briefing while he steps down.

"Good morning and thank you for coming in early. This, as you have seen yesterday, is the map and position of Neuroi Forces." Minna says as she unfolds a battle map onto the large table. She places small Neuroi-shaped figures to signify their position. She then places small green tanks and infantry and pushes them to the desired position. "Now as you all know, we have 2 Infantry Battalions and a Tank Column assigned to us. They have already set out for the field yesterday and should be in the positions as shown."

Minna then takes out a small button the shape of an 'X'. "This will signify civilian area, as the battle shall commence a mere 6km away from a village. While I have already instructed the Infantry Battalions to evacuate the village, there are sure to be some defenders who do not wish to leave their homes. Do not force them to leave, but try your best to divert enemy fire away from them."

"There will be 3 three-man teams that will join this battle. First, the lead team, Flight Lieutenant Gertrud, Flying Officer Erica and me. The second team, which will support the lead, is Major Mio, Sergeant Yoshika and Flight Sergeant Lynnette. The third team will support the ground forces against land Neuroi will be Flight Lieutenant Shirley, Pilot Officer Francesca and Flying Officer Perrine. Sanya and Eila, please guard the base." Minna finished "If there are no questions, dismissed. Grab some breakfast, we leave at 0615 hours."

Minna stepped down from the raised platform in which was infront of the table. Seeing that John had tossed her a bottle of water, she drank deeply and held for a long time. She finished the entire bottle and sat down in a chair.

"You know, it's not good for the body if you drink a full bottle of water like that." John berated Minna.

Minna sighed. "Commander, you know as much as I do that these things makes you really thirsty. Besides, I need water for hydration, hadn't had any since yesterday's breakfast."

"Well then, how about we go grab a bite to eat?"

Minna nodded as she pushed herself off the chair. "Alright but I don't think there is any food yet, after all, we only just dismissed Miyafuji and Bishop."

John simply hummed a song, not really listening to what Minna just said. He began his walk to the dining room, leaving Minna to follow him. The 2 walked down the hallway, passing by dorm rooms and the like. They entered the dining room to smell toast. Apparently, to save time, Yoshika decided to just make some toast along with some jam. She was serving a tray of it when the 2 came in. "Ah, John-san, Minna-san! Please sit down, I'll get some food for you!"

"I…don't remember letting her call me that…not that I mind, we aren't on duty right now." John said quietly to Minna.

Minna just smiled in response. She gestured to John to take a seat as she took hers opposite to John. "She's like that. Don't let it get to you, she's still 16, but she needs work with her social callouts."

John looked down sadly. "I hate this…"

Confused, Minna asked, "You hate…what?"

"I hate having to employ girls like you on the field. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you, but I hate to make girls as young as 12 to fight on a field meant for adults. While I respect the fact that you girls are willing to spare your lives for humanity, it's still not right. Back where im from, the minimum age to join the militart is 18. Even then, you would go though at least 2 years of training before getting on the field." John replied. "Soon, we must finish this as fast as possible. I can't have more blood on my hands, no more!"

The occupants of the room all looked at John as he slammed his hands of the table. Noticing this, he stands up and excuses himself, leaving the room in a swift controlled manner. He once out, he dashes towards the hangar, where the rest of his team were sitting, getting ready.

"All of you form up! I want the set up ready by yesterday!" John shouts as he enters the place. Equipping his black Ronin Chest Rig, he loads up on as many magazines he could carry. Pulling a primary rifle, the AVH-08, he slings it on his back as he equips his shield gauntlet. Then, he walks over to the still sealed crate and opens it with 2 shots of his pistol. Inside, a katana sat, but it was glowing purple.

"Ah, Theshir, I see you are ready for combat. Come, we shall have fun today." John says to the sword. Any sane man would believe the Commander to be mad, but this blade is different. It holds the soul of a demon. Not just any demon, the Demon Lord of the Border, also known as Theshir. It was known to be of the 'Black Demon Series' weapons. John attaches the sheath to his left hip. He turns around to see the rest loaded up as well.

David a.k.a. Bug had his M60 'War Pig' out and a M3202 Auto-Shotgun with Forest camoflauge on his back. A K-4 pistol rested on his hip holster.

James a.k.a. Grinder has a M44 ECR with an ACOG scope and a mounted 20mm grenade launcher equipped with AP grenades. A Multi-Lock Missile Launcher sat on his back, and a M3032 Shotgun without a stock loaded with AP Slugs rested on his leg.

Benjamin a.k.a. Kaku is using a long barrel variant of the Vas-180. A K-4 pistol with a Holographic Sight and a laser sight sat on his right leg holster.

Kenneth a.k.a. Ember had a M44 ECR with a Holographic Sight and a Silencer. A single-handed Longsword sat on his back while a HR-008 with a silencer on his leg holster.

John nodded in satisfaction as they all headed out to the main hangar to meet with Minna and the Witches.


	8. Chapter 6

The members of the Ghost Division walked towards the Main Hangar as quickly as possible with their heavy gear. While the gear is detremental to their ground movement speed, it will not affect the performance of the ACER unit. They reached the Hangar just in time for the Wing Commander to appear with the rest of the Witches.

"Minna, the Ghost Division is ready to launch. We are waiting on the Witches." John says while putting the safety to his rifle on.

Commander Minna nodded as she ran for her Striker unit. She jumped into the Striker, causing a blue light to shine from it. Taking her MG42 from the rack next to her, she announces her movement and takes off. The rest of the witches followed suit and eventually, all but the Division had left the base.

On John's command, all 5 of them ran down the runway and launched upwards. At the right altitude, they shut off the power and floated for a bit before boosting at maximum speed in the direction of the Witches.

 **Liberon 4** **th** **Special Assault Regiment  
1** **st** **Motorized Infantry Battalion**

 **Lieutenant Colonel William Rodriguez Walker**

"Halt all movement! We have reached the designated position. All units get to your battle positions!" LTC Walker looked around approvingly. Plenty of trees to provide cover, while not so much that their half-tracks cannot move. He jumped to the rear to pick up a new toy. The ' _Raketenpanzerbüchse_ ' anti-tank launcher also known as the Panzerschreck. He whistled in appreciation. He really has to thank the boys in the R&D department.

Walker turned his attention to a fellow soldier who was eyeing the weapon. The soldier quickly looked away when he noticed Walker. "Soldier, do you want this?"

"N-no sir! Sorry for staring sir!" The nervous man stuttered.

Walker gave a hearty laugh as he tossed the man the launcher. "Here soldier, take it. You can't lie to me, I can see it, clear as day. Take care of it though."

As the man fumbled around trying to catch the launcher, Walker walked over to where his 2ndIC was setting up the MG from his Jeep. "Major Anderson, report."

The said man turned around, seeing the LTC, he reported as ordered. "Aye sir. So far, we have the half-track gunners join their ammunition to extend our firing times and our station MG's are currently being set up. The tracks that were carrying the Flak 88 have reached and are currently being unloaded. The rest of the men are making due with their Panzerfausts."

Walker nodded when Anderson finished his report. "And our allies?"

"They only reported in a minute ago, sir. They have reached along with the Tank Column."

 **United Nations 3** **rd** **Marine Regiment**

 **1** **st** **Motorized Infantry Battalion**

 **Lieutenant Colonel Jorge Bascur Holland**

"Major Von Kruger, report!"

"Da, comrade. We have stratigically placed our 5 half-tracks in places where they will not be hit yet still be able to fire back. Our MG42-1 is in the assigned bunkers and our 3 Flak 88 are ready. Major Sumuki of the Tank Column assigned to us reports that her 4 SPAA guns are in position along with the 3 Panzer IV and 2 Tiger II that she had." The Major said. "Is something wrong, Colonel?"

Ltcol Holland shook his head, but worry was clear on his face. "It's just this, Major. You know as much as I do that most of these men, bar Major Sumuki's group, are all greens. Fresh from the factory. Im not sure on how well they will fare against a large-scale Neuroi attack on the first go." Holland sighed. "We're the main attack group too. I hope the Witches can get here soon, it'll bring some form of assurance to the men.

 **501** **st** **Joint Fighter Wing**

 **Wing Commander Minna Dietlinde Wilcke**

"Right, all units stay in Arrowhead Formation until we are within range of our AA guns." Wing Commander Minna says over the radio. She looks over to where the Commander-in-Chief flew with his unit. She could see that he was talking to his men but she couldn't hear it due to a different radio channel. She sighed as she turned her attention back to the front, she was, after all, spearheading the formation.

10 minutes later, she found herself bursting through a cloud. But not before hearing a loud bang. Once through the cloud, she sees the remnants of a Neuroi Airbourne Unit. Halting, she radios in. "Im seeing Neuroi! This one is blown but there are 6 more ahead of it."

"I see it, Commander, Firing!" Kaku said as he stabilised his Vas-180. On his call, the round exited the barrel with an explosive boom. As quickly as his hands would allow, he pulled the bolt, allowing the next round to be chambered. Just as he closed the bolt with a satisfing click, the fired round made an explosion. Kaku looked up just in time to see 2 small Neuroi and 1 Medium Neuroi explode in a light. He took aim once more but had to drop it when the other Neuroi fired their lasers at him. "Ah damn! I can't get a clear shot!

"Thanks for the assist, Kaku, but the second team will take the fight here on, the rest of you, onwards!" Minna shouted as Major Sakamoto took her flight in to engage. The Wing Commander rallied the remaining Witches and Ghost Division members to continue on in Arrowhead Formation.

After a few short minutes, Minna called the seperation as Shirley took her flight down to support the ground units who have already began engaging the enemy. Minna pushed her flight towards the main Neuroi flight which had a massive Neuroi in the middle of it. When they got close enough, dozens of medium-sized Neuroi poured out of it. "A Carrier-type Neuroi?! We don't have the numbers for this kind of engagement, we have to pull back!"

"Pull? Pull to where, Minna? We are the nearest base if you haven't noticed. The next one is 200km northeast and while I have already sent the support order, it'll be at least a day before they can reach here." Wipeout replies roughly making the girl flinch. "Look, im sorry for saying that, Minna. I have some support on the way, just hold out till he gets here, ok?"

Minna just nods as she reenters the battle.

"This is why I prefer not to deal with kids…" Wipeout mutters as he makes a fist and pulled it towards him. The members of Ghost Division gathered around while he said something. "Ok, guys, while they are all somewhat experienced, they are still kids and they get scared if they see something. So don't berate them, encourage them. Kaku, Ember, I need you to go support the ground forces. With the Carrier-type Neuroi spewing the bastards, I believe they are having a hard time." The 2 soldiers nodded as they sped away to their designated position.

"Grinder, Bug, on me. We're going to support the Witches until our friend from CV5 can come in and support us." Wipeout said as he watched the second team dash past the trio and into the fray. "Let's go boys!"

"Aye!" Came the reply from both of them. Bug hefted his M60 while Grinder loaded his M44. Once within firing range, each of them began discharging their weapons, making quick work of the small and medium-sized Neuroi. While occasionally there would be a large-sized, Wipeout simply pulled the trigger of his AVH-08 and it would disappear.

Wipeout watched the Witches as they used various magic abilities to try to destroy the Neuroi. Turning back to his own battle, Grinder launched a grenade at the main Neuroi and surprisingly, nothing came to intercept it. It detonated on the side armor and it blew a small hole, but the core was not visible.

Listening to the radio for updates, he hears something he likes. The Major has found the core but the armor surrounding it is too thick for Lynette's Boys Anti-Tank Rifle to penetrate. Quickly bearing his own rifle, he targets the position that has been marked out and fired 3 shots in rapid succession. To his surprise, it did not penetrate the armor of the Neuroi. "W-what… the hell?!"

"Wipeout to Minna, my rifle can't penetrate the armor! It's not strong enough!" Wipeout reported as he switched to his shield and pistol to block the incoming lasers. He weaved between the lasers and fired off rounds from his pistol into the incoming Neuroi. He switched his radio to the Ghost Division's private channel.

"Wipeout to all personnel, the AVH-08 is ineffective against the Carrier. Kaku, if you can spare some, I need fire support!"

"Copy, Wipeout. Im enroute, ETA 40 seconds." Kaku replied as he boosted to his position.

Right on time, Kaku slowed down next to Wipeout. "Sir, ready."

"Right-o Kaku, Im going in with Theshir, I need you to shoot where I stab. Good Luck" Wipeout says as he holsters his pistol and takes out his katana. Shield out, he charges straight into the enemy's main forces. Slicing left and right, small and medium-sized Neuroi exploding around him. By whirling while in full charge, his shield protects him from forward lasers while his blade power was able to reach up to targets 20m away from him. Finally, he reached the position and stabbed it. While a hole formed, it was tiny. So he ripped his blade out and got away just in time as Kaku's 30mm round hit the target.

To their collected surprise, the Core broke apart, but the Neuroi did not blow up. It just moved and acted as it did before. "Haaa? How the hell does that work?"

Then, on the open channel, Mio says something. "It appears that this Neuroi has 2 Cores! The other one is in the bridge of the Carrier-Neuroi." **(By the way, this Carrier Neuroi is akin to the one shown during the 'Strike Witches the Movie' although what is being launched is standard neuroi you would see them fight during regular episodes not the torpedo looking thing that was in the movie.)**

The CINC blinked. _2…Cores? Ah shit, damnit Gunzou, where the hell are the reinforcements?_

 **Straits of Dover**

 **Kriegsmarine's Elektroboote**

 **Captain Kruger Morgan**

Captain Morgan looked at his map once more. ' _This should be the place. Admiral Wipeout should be about a klik out north.'_

Closing it, he turned to his comrade and only friend aboard his ship. "Sieglinde, how are we doing?"

The said girl lifted her arm, causing a couple of panels appear. Reading off a panel with some charts, she reports the current position and condition of herself.

The captain nodded in response. He and Seiglinde have gone a long way from the start of the collaboration between humanity and the Fleet of Fog. Recognised as the first human Captain to ever command a Fog ship since the Revered Fleet Admiral Chihaya Gunzou. Also known as the 'Captain who ignored the big guns for a submarine'.

"Captain, contact. Airbourne contact, 600m northwest." Sieglinde reported as she continued their journey. "Cross-referencing to picture, 99.98% match. Contact is Neuroi, captain."

"Roger, how is our AA?" The captain asked. At the last port, he ordered a rehaul of the armnements of the submarine to increase the AA capabilities of the ship.

"We have 20 Standard Missiles and 10 Corrosive Missiles, along with our 4 30mm AA Deck guns. We also have the double-barreled 127mm on the Deck. Then we have our standard armnement of 26 Torpedoes and 8 Corrosive Torpedoes." Sieglinde reported as she prepared herself for battle.

"Surface us, Sieglinde. Launch 10 Standard Missiles and 2 Corrosive missiles on contact. At the main one, please. Then ready your deck guns." The captain ordered.

Sieglinde nodded as she began to pull herself upwards. As ordered, 12 Missiles flew through the air as soon as she broke the water's surface. Her 4 AA guns directed towards the main along with her high-angle 127mm Deck gun.

"Obtain firing solution, then fire at will" Morgan ordered as he watched the missiles fly from a camera installed on the deck of the U-3001.

 **Alkhem**

 **United Nations Marine Corps, Ghost Division**

 **Commander-In-Chief Johnathan Harner**

Wipeout heard it before he saw it. The familiar whoosh that accompanied a sea-launched missile, the rumbling of the missile's boosters. " _Finally, some reinforcements."_

He watched happily as 12 missiles struck the main Neuroi with a tremendous explosion. The last 2 made visible circular implosions before dissipating. A mere 10 seconds later, a steady stream of 30mm AA fire pounded the Neuroi causing it to screech. Then came the kicker, 2 laser beams similar to those of the Neuroi rose up and struck it, causing it to finally explode due to the laser cutting the core.

The little U-boat ceased fire when it blew up. The Witches were completely dumfounded. Minna was the first to ask him the question on everyone's minds.

"Is…Is this the reinforcements you meant?"

"Yes, these are reinforcements. Powerful, eh?"

 **That's a wrap, boys! (And girls) Next chapter, introduction of the Fleet! Also, those Kancolle girls.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Straits of Dover**

 **Kriegsmarine's Elektroboote, 1** **st** **European Fog Fleet**

 **Captain Kruger Morgan**

"Destruction of Neuroi confirmed, weapon safety engaged. We are out of combat, Captain, but there appears to be 6… no 9 contacts coming to meet us. 6 females and 3 males, all females appear to have…" Sieglinde was reporting when Morgan interupted her.

"I do not require the full explaination, Sieglinde, I can see for myself. Let us meet them topside, shall we? Ah, keep the safety off for 2 of the 20mm guns, incase they turn hostile."

Captain Morgan walked up the steps to get to the deck, ready to begin first contact scenarios. At first, he noticed only the flying girls, so he stood firmly and proudly. Then he saw what was behind them. The revered Admiral Wipeout, but in a different garb than when he last saw him in. Regardless, he snapped to attention, saluting the Admiral.

 **Straits of Dover**

 **United Nations Marine Corps, Ghost Division**

 **Commander-In-Chief Johnathan Harner**

John looked down on the submarine as it surfaced. It looked different from Fleet Admiral Chihaya Gunzou's I-401 yet it fought similarly to it. " _Hmm, the length is definitely shorter that I-401 but its AA is designed for offensive use."_

He, along with Grinder and Bug, descended to sea level before hovering just over the submarine. At the appearance of the Captain of the boat, John landed on the deck.

"Fleet of one." John challenged

"Fleet of all, the code never lies." The ship's captain replied. "1st European Fog Fleet, Kriegsmarine Elektroboote, Captain Kruger Morgan, Sir."

Then the little girl next to him spoke up. "My name is Sieglinde, U-boat model 3001. I serve the European Fleet and Captain Kruger Morgan."

Wipeout nodded his reply as he reintroduced himself. "Commander-In-Chief Johnathan Harner, United Nations Marine Corps, Admiral Wipeout of the Pacific Fleet. So, Gunzou sent a European fleet? Not what I was expecting but welcome nontheless."

Captain Morgan was expecting some sort of battle theater that he'll be sent into as was the mission reports. Not a world were little girls flew around pantsless, carrying old MG's that should have been way too heavy to carry around casually. He turned his attention back to the Admiral when he realized he was talking.

"…position of the remaining Neuroi. I have 2 men and 3 Witches in the air engaging them. Without the Carrier-Neuroi that you just took out, the push of the remaining Neuroi would just be desperation. So all I need from you is some artillery bombardment from those 127mm guns of yours. Do you understand me Captain?"

"Roger that, sir. Just give me the position and I'll have your rounds in less than 30 seconds." Morgan replied.

"Good, communications channel at 10.2MHz. I'll contact you when I have more information." Wipeout said as he turned around. He sprinted down the deck and launched himself into the air.

Captain Morgan descended back into the ship, Sieglinde trailing behind him. Once in his chair, he re-reads the mission parameters he received the day he walked into the Office of The Admirality Code, located in the Bermuda Triangle.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Captain Kruger Morgan walked into the Office slightly nervous. It was the first time he entered HQ. Back at the European base, he was treated with respect, not just due to status but also due to the fact that his skill in combat was far above average. Here, he is lost. But all feelings were lost when he stepped into the main lobby. Each and every man and woman within the lobby stood up and saluted the man, Ensigns to Captains alike._

 _Breathing a sigh of relief, he walks up to the Information Officer at the counter. Showing his ID, he asks about his assignment. The Info-Officer, an Ensign, scanned his ID once before returning it and handing him a piece of paper. The paper was blank, save some really small words that said, 'Heil Kapitan. Coat of Arms, banners shall fly in the wind. MR-1'_

 _Looking up in confusion, the Ensign could only point to the direction of a signboard before leaving his post for the next shift. Following, the Ensign's finger, he looked at the board to see the directions to certain positions of rooms within the naval base._

 _Half an hour later, he finally found the room, but when he tried to enter, he was prompted with a password. Typing in what was on the letter, the door opened, to reveal a small room with a metal table and 2 chairs. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, he waited. Mere minutes later, a holographic projection appeared on the other side, revealing to be the revered Fleet Admiral Chihaya Gunzou._

 _Morgan stood up and saluted the image. "Fleet Admiral Gunzou, sir!"_

 _The hologram was quick to dismiss his salute. Gunzou gestured for Morgan to sit down as he pulled out a piece of paper. The paper was instantly printed out for Morgan to read._

 _Start Document_

 _Mission Parameters:_

 _Travel to CV2 and assist Admiral Wipeout. Tactical Command of the U-3001 shall be transferred over to the Admiral should the need arise. Kaptain Kruger Morgan is to enter as Lead of European Fleet._

 _Mission Requirements:_

 _Submergeable Vessel_

 _Offensive Anti-Air Capabilities_

 _50 Kts While Submerged_

 _60 Kts While Surfaced_

 _End Document_

 _The Captain looked up to see the Fleet Admiral's expecting face. Quickly, he accepted the mission, leaving the Fleet Admiral happy. Then, he spoke._

" _Captain, while I know this is not our first meeting, this is the first time I speak directly with you. I need you to know something about Wipeout. He is special, not just in skills and ability, he has a secret. It is extremely important that whatever you learn from him is kept to yourself. No intelligence officer may learn of this. Do you understand, Captain?"_

" _Of course, sir!"_

" _Good. I trust you, Captain. Please, take care of him, yeah? He's a good man and a great friend. Cutting Connection."_

 _Captain Morgan sighed as the Fleet Admiral logged out. 'Secret? Well, I guess I'll just have to find out._

 _ **Flashback End**_

The Captain sighed again as he re-packed the misson parameters. _'One hell of a secret alright, but if Fleet Admiral Gunzou trusts you, I suppose I can too.'_

"Sieglinde, turn us around, follow the man. Load up our missile pods with 10 Standard Missiles and 5 Corrosive. Load our torpedoes pod 1 to 4 with Standard's as well. You'll never know." Morgan ordered as he listened closely to the radio.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Charlotte Yeager broadcasting on all frequencies! We require some support! The Special Assault regiment has been decimated, Neuroi hit us with some sort of fast-firing repeater beam. We couldn't block all the shots!"

"Copy, Flight Lieutenant, this is Ghost Flight, we are enroute, ETA 2 minutes."

"Flight Lieutenant, this is Captain Morgan of the U-3001. Give us the position of the largest target and we shall provide artillery support."

"Roger! Enemy position at Bravo-two-one-six and Charlie-zero-zero-niner!"

"Copy, Missile strike authorised. Missiles out, ETA 20 seconds, over."

"Missiles out, copy, out!"

The Captain nodded as Sieglinde launched 6 Standard missiles over to the designated position. Through the deck cameras and the camera on the missile, Morgan was able to determine the outlay of the battle. From his eyes, he could see that the called position was decimated. Smoke rose from the ground as vehicles burned. He also saw 3 of the flying girls whiz around the Neuroi, MG in hand. The largest one, an orange hair girl with huge bosoms, carried a BAR. Then, he notices how she taps her radio before he hears Charlotte speak.

"Target hit, confirmed Neuroi destruction. We are clear!"

"Copy" Wipeout says in the private channel before switching to the public one. "Attention all units, destruction of Neuroi Forces has been confirmed. Operation complete!"

At that instant, the cheers of the men on the ground, combined with the cheers of the witches roared through the radio. "For fuck's sake! Mute the damn radio!" Wipeout said as he laughed. The feeling of victory was one that he had not felt for a long time. Then he said on a private channel, "Captain Kruger, follow the coordinates that I have transmitted to your ship's mental model."

 **Folkstone, Brittania**

 **United Nations Marine Corps, Ghost Division**

 **Commander-In-Chief Johnathan Harner**

John sat on a stone step near the runway. He had used his speed booster to reach the base faster. Taking out his TACPAD, he read the current positions of the rest of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and the Kriegsmarine. While the Kreigsmarine is still half an hour out, the rest of his squad and Witches were mere minutes away. Looking up, he could see the tired faces of the Witches and the slightly annoyed face of Wing Commander Minna.

Chuckling, he stood and pulled out a flare gun, inserted a blue flare and launched it in the direction of the returning Witches. The blue ball whizzed by the lead and blew up right in front of Perrine's face, leaving it slightly sooty. But it was a beautiful sight to see in the afternoon like that. The emblem of the Ghost Division was clearly visible from the flare.

As the Witches began their landings, John stood up and grabbed David as soon as he landed. "David, the UCD. Go grab it. It's time I bring my girls to safety."

In an instant, he understood and ran up the castle, looking for the UCD. John walked over to the girls who were on the floor stretching. Finding Minna, he bent over to say something before being punched.

"That was for going so fast and leaving us in the dust!" Minna shouted as she ran over to the man.

John, still shaken, just nodded and looked blankly at Minna. "Im sorry, im sorry, I just need to be back quick. Then I forgot to pull David along so I ended up waiting for you guys anyway."

"What's so important that you needed to reach the base faster than we do? It's not like you're the one doing the paperwork."

"It's the second day since we went over to CV2 remember?"

"Oh yeah, so it is. So you're going to bring those girls back, eh? Good luck."

"I'll be doing it right here, in the middle of the court yard, so everyone can see. I'd hate to have peepers again."

Minna nodded her response as David ran out to the courtyard and began readying the UCD. John fast walked over to him and began helping him set up. The Witches began to look interested at the machine which began to whirl. A white ray of light shot into the sky, competing with the bright orange sunset.

"Right then, David, I'll be back with them in 10 seconds. So start counting." John shouted over the noise of the UCD. Then he walked into it, disappearing, much to the amazement of the Witches.

 **Maizuru Naval Base**

 **United Nations Marine Corps, Ghost Division**

 **Admiral Johnathan Harner**

John walked through the UCD to find the Naval Office empty. Fearing the worst, he draws his pistol, and silently creeps out to the docks. Sneaking through the back door, he noticed that it was recently used, but there was nobody there. Then he noticed footprints heading towards what used to be Mamiya's shop.

He jumped from bush to bush, his combat uniform roughed up. Nearing the shop, he heard voices. Not recognising it, he readied his pistol, ready to strike should there be Abyssals. He opened the door quickly and roughly, pistol out front targeting the first being he could see. "UNMC, Hands up!"

In his heavy combat getup, the ship girls inside could not recognised him and backed up with their hands far up above their heads. The first of the 2 shouted at him in fear. "Okay, okay! Our hands are up, don't shoot!"

Playing along, John switched his aim to the other girl and back to the first. "Names, now!"

The first girl stuttered her ID. "F-Fubuki, first ship of the Fubuki-class Special Type Destroyers, Imperial Japanese Navy."

"Ryuujou, Ryuujou-class Light Aircraft Carrier, Im part of the IJN too! Please, don't hurt us, yeah?" The second girl says, nervous.

"Yeah, I won't hurt you. But perhaps, you girls would want to give some… company to a lonely man like me?" John said suggestively, his eyebrows rising.

"What?! Naw way ya perv!" Ryuujou shouted in disgust.

John chuckled as he come closer to the girls. " _Hmm, this kinda fun. I should do this more often"_

"Come now, there should be no reason too…" He paused as he lunged for Fubuki. Grabbing her, he tickled her to no ends, making her beg him to stop. "Be afraid of me!"

Ryuujou, who looked a little irked, backed up and grab a chair. "Get offa her ya perv!"

John, who just noticed this, backed up quickly away from the duo. "Hey, hey! I was just kidding! No need to get violent ok?!" He shouted as he tore off his hat, revealing himself to Fubuki.

"Eh? John-kun? Is that really you? You're an asshole, you know that?" Fubuki said as she realised who the man was. "Oh yeah, Ryuujou-san, this is Admiral John Harner, our current Admiral."

Ryuujou just nodded her greeting, suspicious of the man.

"Ah right, Fubuki-chan, are you done packing? We need to move." John asked as he checked his watch.

"Yes, we are too meet at the courtyard in an hour's time. Shall we head over there now?" She replied.

"Yes, we need to go within 2 hours, there's so many things that I want to show you girls. While this place is nice and all, wheres's the gold, you know?" John said as he walked out of the shop, Fubuki and Ryuujou in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Hour Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John stood in his combat uniform, leaning against a flag pole in the courtyard. Pistol on his hip, he took out a stick of candy and chewed on it. He watched as the last of the ship girls gathered in the courtyard. Sendai and Naka walked up to him and mumbled an apology while bowing, expecting some sort of physical punishment.

John regarded the girls for a bit before raising both hands high above his head, making the gesture like one would make when you're about to slap someone. This made the girls flinch in fear. Then he lightly patted them, much to their surprise.

"You know as much as I do that I would never do anything to hurt you guys. Im sorry I left you, I thought you guys would be fine with Nagato-san or Fubuki-chan in charge." He said as he continued to give them the head pats.

Once he finally let go, he turned to address the rest of the girls. "Today marks the end of this world. While many of you harbour feelings to this world, I regret having to inform you that this may well be the last time that you will ever see this world. Today, I shall bring you to another world, a world that still needs your help but a world where you can survive and thrive."

John turns towards the gate and stretches out his hand, gesturing for the girls to head through. "Good luck, I shall see you on the other side." He shouts as he runs and jumps through the portal.

"Well, here goes nothing!" Fubuki says as she held hands with Mutsuki and Yuudachi and jumped into the portal the same way John did.

The rest of the girls looked at each other before walking in one by one.

 **That was a long one. Thanks again all for reading this fanfic. Please review as those are very much welcome. See you next chapter for, Ghost Division: Coat Of Arms.**


	10. Full Rewrite in the works

**Hey Guys, this is not a chapter Update but rather a story update. This story is in a complete mess and I realise that. So, I've gone and made a new story, "** _ **Ghost Division: Etherine Arms**_ **" as the remake of this current one. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as you have this one.**

 **~Wipeout**


End file.
